


Three Moments

by disenchained



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death Kinda, F/M, Marriage, Neutral Ending, Reader Insert, but u gotta kid so, leaning on the sad side, mostly gender neutral reader, prefall gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disenchained/pseuds/disenchained
Summary: “There have only been three moments in your life before this time that you can recall word for word, feeling for feeling. All three leaving impacts on your life so big you experience them nearly every day of your life. You try not to but some reminders you’d rather keep than lose.”





	Three Moments

**Author's Note:**

> first story ive posted in like 5 years! follow my tumblr owimaginesxo

There have only been three moments in your life before this time that you can recall word for word, feeling for feeling. All three leaving impacts on your life so big you experience them nearly every day of your life. You try not to but some reminders you’d rather keep than lose.

Moments like the first are common, yet so, so personal.

Gabriel and you had gone through a lot, him being the commander of Blackwatch and you being a sort of pacifist; things had gotten a little difficult. However, love like yours was not easily overcome.

He proposed to you.

It was a quiet Tuesday. Timing was always weird when it came to dates but you made it work, leading you to the only fancy-ish restaurant open in the middle of the week at 10pm. The food was mediocre, your hair could’ve been better, his beard was in need of a trim. But that didn’t matter after his eyes met yours. Those dark eyes had you lost in every minute spent with him. The world seemed to drop from under your feet as he said those words you can still hear to this day,

“ _Will you marry me?”_

You still wear the ring he gave you.

The second memory is the time you met your son. At the time, you didn’t even know his name but he was before you as everything you’d ever want to know for the rest of your life. He was made of the love of your other half and yourself, making the entire embodiment of every kiss, touch, and “I love you”.

Your husband had been silent but smiling down as you held the baby. Looking down at his eyes only took you further down that path that unites you three as a family. His glassy, brown eyes opened and you felt your whole life with Gabe and more flash in front of you.

Your baby, Dante Alexander Reyes, is now almost six years old.

And the last memory is that call. That call letting you know that your husband, your 4-month-old son’s father, and the love of your life has died. It was something that you knew had to come and your life was a constant battle between knowing it was a matter of would and praying to God he wouldn’t.

Gabriel’s picture on the obituary did his beautiful eyes no justice in the time you needed to see them most.

Now, as you stand eye to eye with him once more, you wonder if all that suffering you went through was for nothing. He is broken, but whole to you and full of the love you had felt during the short time you had been his.

“Why now? Why would you come back now out of all the times I needed you most?”

He falters, the Reaper demeanor crashing down, “I can’t say for sure.”

Your hand reaches towards his face, which he is quick to lean into. The scruffiness and texture you had once felt against your lips lacked the warmth that would heat you to the core. You sigh, a tear running down your face, “Will you stay?”

“ _Mi amor_ ” his lips press to your hand, “You know I cannot.”

It’s true. You did know from the very moment you saw his hood come down. Despite your desperation, you went on, “Then go. Don’t come back.”

His breath hitches in his throat, but he obeys. Walking towards the door, he glances back at you once more before disappearing into mist.

And as you fall to the ground, a sob breaking through your body, you feel the moment replay in your mind exactly as it had played out only seconds before.

**Author's Note:**

> i cried writing this ahsjsjd hope u like it!


End file.
